Together at last
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the book Fang. What happened when Fang and Max met at the cliff twenty years later.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't make any money from it, all the characters belong to James Patterson. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together at last<strong>_

Fang was sitting on the top of the cliff, watching how the hawks were flying in the air in front of him. They were just so amazing to watch, and to fly with for that matter. He had done so many times, he loved being at one with them.

He smiled thinking about the first time he had come here, it seemed like forever ago, he had only been fourteen back then and on the run. He thought about how he and the flock had learned to adopt the flying techniques by the hawks, living like them, being a part of their flock.

The flock, the last time he had seen them was…He couldn't remember. Maybe eighteen years ago or so. He had parted with them to try getting a better sense of who he was and try to stand on his own. He of course had done that some years before as well, how well the result had been was debatable.

What he had missed the most over the years was Max. His Max. The girl he had ended up loving so dearly for a million reasons. He sometimes wondered what had happened to her over the years, if she had survived like he had. If she had forgotten about him by now, maybe she had even started her own family.

He smiled picturing a bunch of mini Max's, they would be adorable, much like her.

He startled when he suddenly heard her voice saying, "Hey there stranger."

"Max!" he exclaimed, looking at the thirty-five year old woman flying right outside the cave entrance.

For a moment he just watched her, flying there in front of him. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, her brown eyes sparkling, she was not wearing jeans anymore though, instead a she was wearing a tailor-made black suit. Her features had gotten older with age and he breasts bigger, other than that she seemed like the same old Max.

She slowly landed and came closer to him, beaming, and her eyes sparkling. For once Fang was lost on words; all he could do was to look at her. She was even more stunning now then what he remembered.

"Would you quit looking at me like that," she said with a slight giggle, rolling her eyes at her old friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look amazing," he said, getting his speech back.

"So do you," she said, eyeing Fang. He was like she remembered him from so many years ago, his black hair was slightly messy, his black eyes were shining like black diamonds, he had grown a little taller, and was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. She smiled he was still the same, except his older features.

Fang blushed saying, "I can't believe you came."

"Of course I did, I was curious as to if you would be here thought, but I'm really glad that you were," she said.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked, frowning at her.

"I came right from work," she excused herself, it was true though, she had earlier that day remembered their old deal and had hurried up from there. She had been so eager as to find out if he was still there.

"What do you do for work?" he asked her, curious as to what had become of her.

"I'm working as a veterinarian, but today I had to go to court because of a case of domestic abuse, two dogs being badly treated got brought to the clinic and later they got killed by their owners," Max quickly explained.

"You never can stop saving others can you?" said Fang with a tiny chuckle.

"Someone has to speak for those who cannot speak for themselves," she said with a sigh.

"True, so what about your love life then? Are you married with children?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

"Do you see a ring?" she said, holding up her hand.

"Not everyone wears one," he said.

"I was involved with a man named Patrick for some time, but that didn't work out so we parted ways," she said with a heavy sigh, without going into details.

Fang didn't ask why, he just assumed that Patrick in one way or another had broken her heart. He carefully put an arm around her shoulders, but she quickly broke free saying, "I don't know if I can do this Fang."

"What do you have to lose?" he asked her.

"I am not up for you breaking my heart by running off again," she said, taking a few steps away.

"I can promise you I won't. Max, I never stopped loving you, ever. I just did what I thought would be best. I do have some regrets when it comes to that, but when I came here today, I did hope that we…" he stopped, looking at her.

"Fang…I," she stopped, inches from him.

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, before leaning in to kiss her, well aware she could kick his ass if she didn't wish for him to do that. She however didn't she instead returned it. He continued to kiss her, making her let out a moan, she could feel her body tingling, she wanted him to make love to her like she many years back had wanted, when they parted ways.

Her moan made Fang even more aroused by her than she already was; he let his lips break free from hers, whispering, "Do you wish to continue this."

"Yes," she whispered, her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting lightly.

He let his hand reach out to stroke her cheek very gently, dragging her further into the cave to continue what he had started.

* * *

><p>Max was resting on top of Fang's naked body, her eyes were closed. Her hands entwined with his. She was feeling more than content with being with him like this, the fights of the past seemed to be forgotten. The worries of the future seemed far away.<p>

He held her close whispering, "We belong together."

"Mmm," she whispered thinking, 'This time we'll be together forever.'

* * *

><p>Max was right as after that day they never again parted way, he flew back with her the next morning. He would one year later ask for her hand, and by that time a little life was growing inside of her. They didn't know how the little one would turn out, nor did they care, as long as he or she was half of them both that were more than good enough for them. A little one made by the love they felt for each other, a little miracle, one of the best things happening to them both.<p>

It was a couple of days after the engagement that Fang was looking over at his sleeping girl. She was just so beautiful and she was his, forever. He smiled, glad that he had went back to the cliff that day, glad that she came as well, and overjoyed that they would spend the rest of their lives together, even if that mean driving each other a little crazy now and again. But then again what is love without a little silliness.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
